cawlolfandomcom-20200213-history
Gregory Black
Career The Beginning Gregory Black grew up in Boston, Massachusetts where his parents, once independent wrestlers that wrestled in Germany, Japan, Mexico, and Canada before settling down, owned a wrestling promotion known as the Boston Wrestling League. Gregory Black spent most of his time growing up in the locker room while his father booked the shows and his mother ran the concession stand and occasionally booked shows. Black had an early advantage at a young age being the offspring of two successful wrestlers. As he grew up, his parents allowed him to work for the promotion. He started off as an interviewer while training to be a wrestler. While in training, his parents made it clear to the ones training Black to treat him like any other student and not go easy on him due to his family ties. Black learned moves fairly quickly and could grasp certain concepts that other students could not. Black's ability was best described as "Natural". The wrestlers who trained him told his father and his father was curious about this. In a training match, Black showed how natural the ability came to him when he managed to outwrestle his father who was a very well respected technical wrestler. Black debuted in BWL as the mysterious American Icon known as Eagle X. He used a flying crossbody to great effectiveness that captured him the BWL Junior Heavyweight title on 3 different occasions. This of course would lead Black out of Boston and into a moment of big time. World Wrestling Circuit After leaving BWL, Gregory Black was signed to WWC still under the gimmick of Eagle X. There he captured the WWC World Tag Team titles with 3 different partner as well as the WWC Interstate title and WWC Heavyweight title. The promotion the folded and Gregory Black was out of a job. Return To The Boston Wrestling League Gregory Black returned to The Boston Wrestling League as a heel manager by the name of Mr. Black. Mr. Black ran a faction known as "The Black Inc." which had a good amount of champions. Eventually word got around that Black was taking bigger cuts of their pay and the group dissolved. After that, Black challenged his father to a match for control over BWL. His father put up a hell of a fight but Gregory Black managed to defeat him after he used a fan's soda to temporarily blind his father then roll him up. As the new boss of BWL, Black made every faces' time there into a nightmare. A rematch happened after Black's father returned with the same stipulation for power of BWL. Gregory Black lost when his father used the same tactic that Black used in throwing a soft drink into Black's face before rolling him up. All-Styles Wrestling (ASW) Gregory Black started to work on a promotion where it was a mixed bag of action. After months of planning, the first A.S.W match was Chris Steele vs. Michael Hazard in which Hazard won. From then on, Gregory Black scouted talent from all over the world and eventually signed a roster of wrestlers who wanted to be part of a steady league. A.S.W also had a few celebrities wrestling for the promotion such as Mr. Clean, The Mario Brothers, Cheech & Chong, Roger Rabbit among others. After seeing how CAW leagues were put together, Gregory Black released the celebrity CAWs in favor of wrestlers who weren't known to anyone. Gregory Black as the boss of All-Styles Wrestling has brought about a personal code that Black has which is, If he is in power he will not be wrestling in his league. This code was to counter what most CAW owners would do in the fact of giving themselves the titles and not losing to anyone. All-Styles Wrestling enjoyed a good run until closing down on a hiatus after Gregory Black signed a contract with SEA Sports Entertainment Alternative (SEA) When Brian "The Bull" James was issuing an open challenge to anyone, Gregory Black was quick to respond. Gregory Black made his debut against Brian "The Bull" James for the SEA World Heavyweight Championship. Gregory Black was well on his way to defeating James until Andy Morales got involved which cost Black the match. Not deterred by Morales' jealousy, Gregory Black secured a spot at Dawn Of Destiny Day 2 in the Stairway To Heaven Match after defeating Divine Grace. Black made it to the end against Morales. Their match was a Hell In A Cell match where Gregory Black showed his true toughness after not only getting up from being thrown off the cell multiple times but also kicking out of Morales' DDT and Death Valley Driver. After that, Gregory Black got his second wind and started to kick it up into high gear. After hitting The Black Valentine on Morales and pinning him, Gregory Black seemingly had it won until the lights went out and SEA owner, Joseph Matos was in the cell and started attacking Gregory Black. After Matos' attack, Black tried to fight off Morales some more but it was not enough. Morales defeated Gregory Black with a DDT to secure the Stairway To Heaven title shot. Gregory Black's war with JM Incorporated brought about allies in the New York Connection members Cold and Punisher.At Global Warning, Gregory Black has a title match against the SEA Interstar Champion, Andy Morales. At CAW Mainstream Global Warning, Gregory Black not only defeated The Made Men (Sal Maritato, Nunzio Marella & Guido Graziano) to remain with Sophia Giovanni, He also defeated Andy Morales to become the new SEA Interstar Champion. At Death And Rebirth, Gregory Black went one on one with Johan Liebert in an Inferno match where his SEA Interstar title was at stake. Gregory Black successfully defeated Liebert and foiled Joseph plan for the time being. CAW Champions League (CCL) With his girlfriend, Sophia Giovanni, Black signed up for CCL. His first match was against Mason Kronik in which Black won by DQ but was severely beat up after the match. As part of the March Madness tournament, Gregory Black's first round opponent is Thanos. Most recently, Gregory Black probably dug an even deeper hole when he called Thanos a "smurf". Not too much of a shock that Gregory Black's kind words towards Thanos earned him a loss against The Mad Titan after Thanos put Black down with not only an F-5 but also a flying fist drop. During CCL Uprising, Gregory Black got a little bit of payback on Mason Kronik when he blasted Kronik with a chair shot during Mason's match against The Suspect, which allowed Suspect to pick up the win. Developing CAW Organization (DCO) Gregory Black signed up for DCO in order to hone his skills and make a name for himself in CAW. On the return episode, Gregory Black won a 6-man battle royal featuring Zultar, Rick The Fisherman, CJ Wizard, Oshujax, and El Rojo Mexico to become number one contender to Suspect's DCO World Heavyweight title. Gregory Black faced off against The Suspect but came up on the losing end. Shortly after DCO announced an indefinite hiatus due to technical problems. Other Leagues / Appearences Having named an NAW South CPV, Gregory Black was allowed to compete in the opening match against former SNJ World Champion, Eddie Murphy in a match where Gregory Black won with a Head & Arm Brainbuster move. Gregory Black was part of CAW Clusterfuck 2 until being eliminated by LeMarcus Carter. Gregory Black is rumored to be part of CF3. Gregory Black won the NAW Hardcore title from Mike Hagger until losing it to Johnny Barone. Gregory Black also competed in a battle royal to determine the number 1 contendership to the ACWL World Title but would be eliminated by XtremeTony. Finishers & Signature Moves *'The Black Valentine' (Double Underhook Back To Back Piledriver) *'The Natural Disaster' (Modified Death Valley Bomb) *'The Natural Cause' (Inverted Facelock STO) *''German Suplex'' *''Half Nelson Suplex'' *''Tiger Suplex'' *''Dragon Suplex'' *''Lariat'' *''Brainbuster'' Championships & Accomplishments *'Boston Wrestling League' **''BWL Junior Heavyweight Champion (3x) *'World Wrestling Circuit' **''WWC Heavyweight Champion (1x) **''WWC Interstate Champion (1x) **''WWC Tag Team Champion (3x) *'Sports Entertainment Alternative' **''SEA Interstar Champion (1x Current) *'New Age Wrestling' **''NAW Hardcore Champion (1x) Personal Life *Gregory Black was born outside of Boston but grew up in the city *Black met his current girlfriend Sophia Giovanni during a CPV in the backstage area. *Gregory Black has a great respect for being a league owner and a wrestler but not at the same time which is why Black does not wrestle in his own league or any league while he holds any amount of power as a boss, GM, or commissioner.